


Perfect sense

by AngelynMoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Lobelia has a wedding to attend.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Perfect sense

She's surprised at the invitation she holds. She would not have expected to be invited anywhere by Bilbo Baggins, not after everything.

But here it was, 'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Bilbo Baggins of the Shire and Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain.', it read.

Lobelia couldn't help just sitting with it in hand for a long moment.

She wondered how it came to be, they weren't Soulmates, she knew that for certain, but did anyone else know that, she doubter that, except, perhaps the King himself.

She thought about sending only a gift, as Dwarves did and letting that be the end of it but...

Lobelia traced her fingers down her left side, a habit she'd developed over the years when she thought about Bilbo Baggins, that fool of a Took.

And now he'd gone off on an Adventure and decided to never return, well, how dare he.

There was much to be done, Lobelia supposed before she could head off to that Mountain for the wedding, she was no fool of a Took and thus had to make sure her affairs were in order before running off into the wilds beyond the Shire.

\---

The Mountain was huge, so much larger than any Hobbit Hole, it made Lobelia feel so very small as she followed the caravan she'd bought a place in.

"Lobelia?" Bilbo asked, voice surprised.

Lobelia couldn't help the relief she felt at the sight of him, her hand went to her side and his eyes tracked the movement before he smiled at her and dragged her into a hug.

"Bilbo." She said in his hair, returning the hug as she had always refused before, she took a step away to look at him and couldn't help noticing how different he looked from the last time she'd seen him, the day before he'd left, "You look well."

"Oh? Yes, well." Bilbo stammered as he always did when he was nervous, hand reaching up to tug on a braid that dangled by his ear.

"Come, I could stand to freshen up, the road is no place for a Lady." Lobelia told him as she took his arm.

"Of course, you should have told me you were coming, really, I could have had rooms readied." Bilbo told her as they left, a hatted Dwarf talking to the leader of the caravan and being pointed to the wagons she had brought.

"That would have ruined the surprise." Lobelia told him.

Soon enough they were alone in a set of very nice rooms.

"These will do." Lobelia said decisively.

Bilbo snorted, "These are the King's consort rooms, but since Thorin and I share you can use them."

"Bilbo Baggins, you are not yet wed." Lobelia scolded.

Bilbo shrugged, "Why have you come, Lobelia?"

"I...," Lobelia looked away from Bilbo, "I suppose I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Why? You never cared before." Bilbo said as she looked back at him.

"No, you're right. Perhaps it was in part Guilt that brought me here." Lobelia admitted.

Bilbo sighed went into another room, coming back with tea and biscuits, setting the table for tea even though it was nowhere near tea time or elevensies even.

Lobelia joined him, taking her cup so that she'd have something to do with her hands.

"Does he know?" Lobelia asked as she looked at her reflection in her cup.

"About you?" Bilbo asked as he took a biscuit.

"Yes, no, about your Soulmate." Lobelia said looking up at him.

"Thorin knows that I have met my Soulmate, he knows that they didn't want me." Bilbo told her, "Dwarrow don't have Soulmates like we do, they have a song they hear, I apparently sing Thorin's song and that's enough for me."

"Does he worry you won't love him?" Lobelia asked.

"I do, though." Bilbo admitted, "He almost died and I thought about going back to the Shire but I couldn't..."

"It would not have been home." Lobelia said softly as she set down her cup, she'd noticed how he hadn't said he was going home when he talked about returning, "There never was anything for you there."

Bilbo looked at her and nodded, "You're right, of course."

"Well, I suppose it's just as well that I cleared out Bag End." Lobelia said.

"You did what?" Bilbo asked.

"Cleared out Bag End, I figured you'd want your father's maps and books, your mother's Glory Box, I'm keeping the silver spoons though." Lobelia told him, "And your parents' portraits are in the Glory Box."

"Lobelia." Bilbo said softly, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Lobelia said, "Now have you made your flower crown yet, because I brought some of the plants from your mother's garden, a bit of help and they'll bloom."

Bilbo couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at the thought of being able to use flowers from the plants his mother had grown out of the flowers from her own wedding crown.

"Throin made me a crown but I don't think he'll mind me embellishing it a bit for my traditions." Bilbo told her.

"Good, and we'll have to make sure you have something blue, and new, old and borrowed." Lobelia said, "I don't know if you have those yet but I brought something for you to borrow."

"Really, what?" 

"You'll have to wait and see." Lobelia said, "Now tell me what the first thing he said to you was."

Bilbo laughed, "He said, 'So this is the Hobbit' and then he asked me about fighting, 'Tell me, Mr. Baggins,' he says, 'have you done much fighting?' As though I've ever considered such."

Lobelia joined him in laughing, "It doesn't sound like he liked you much at all."

"I suppose he was just worried and disappointed, we grew close on our journey." Bilbo told her, "I saved his life more than a few times."

"Sensible." Lobelia told him.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you ever regret not fighting for it?" Lobelia asked.

"For my Soulmate?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes." Lobelia said looking at her tea again.

"I did though." Bilbo said softly as he picked at a biscuit.

"What?" Lobelia asked shocked.

"You think that I was so petty as to care so much about Spoons?" Bilbo asked, "It's just, it was the only way you'd deal with me, if I had thought for one moment that giving them to you would make you love me then I would have done so." 

Lobelia opened and closed her mouth.

"I'm sorry." She said finally.

"We were both young then, too young I suppose, and you were right, about me." Bilbo admitted, "I never did outgrow being a Took."

"Imagine what might have happened if we had been married." Lobelia told him, "I can't imagine that it would have been easy loving him when I was waiting at home for you."

"No, it wouldn't have been." Bilbo said softly.

"Just as well that we never." Lobelia said pouring herself some more tea.

"Agreed." Bilbo said, "Are you happy, Lobelia?"

Lobelia looked at him, "Yes, I married Lotho Sackville-Baggins, his Soulmate was killed during the Fell Winter as all believe mine was."

"Good." Bilbo smiled, "I'm glad you're happy."

Lobelia nodded.

Someone knocked on the door and then opened it.

"Bofur told me a Hobbit arrived with the Caravan." The Dwarf said as he entered.

"Yes, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins." Bilbo smiled at the Dwarf.

"Relative of yours?" The Dwarf asked.

Bilbo opened his mouth but Lobelia spoke first.

"His Soulmate." Lobelia said as she offered her hand, "You must be Thorin."

Thorin took her hand, "Yes. Are you...?"

"I have no desire to drag Bilbo back to the Shire against his will, but he does have some things to settle, such as Bag End, it seems foolish to leave it sitting empty." Lobelia said.

"You're not getting Bag End." Bilbo said firmly.

"Hmm, very well, Drogo Baggins met his Soulmate this summer and it would be good for Bag End to be filled with children." Lobelia told him.

Bilbo nodded.

"You aren't upset that Bilbo is marrying me?" Thorin asked, he looked like a confused puppy.

"That would be foolish since I was the one that rejected him." Lobelia said.

"Why?" Thorin asked with a growl as he pulled Bilbo to him.

Lobelia looked at them and wondered that as well, she'd been so very young, a proper lady, a proper Hobbit, she should have been delighted to find her Soulmate except...

"Because he wasn't for me." Lobelia said softly, "Yes, he said my words and I said his but..., he wasn't meant to be mine, does that make sense?"

Bilbo looked at her and then up at Thorin and then back at her.

"It makes perfect sense." Bilbo said quietly and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you, Lobelia."

"You're welcome. I'll help you set up your garden before I go." Lobelia told Bilbo.

"I'll provide you with an escort home, if you'd like." Thorin told her.

"Of course." Lobelia smiled at him, "May I have a moment with your betrothed, Bilbo?"

Bilbo looked at her and nodded, going to the kitchen to fetch another cup for Thorin to join them.

"Now, I know you love him but if you hurt him I have an umbrella that will end up in a very uncomfortable place, are we understood?" Lobelia asked as she sat at the table to pick up her tea.

Thorin frowned as he joined her, probably thinking about just where she was threatening to stick her umbrella.

"I have no intention of hurting Bilbo." Thorin told her.

Lobelia eyed him, "Good."

Bilbo joined them a moment later and that was that.

\---

The wedding was nice, a bit long and very stiff but Thorin and Bilbo looked happy and in love which was the important bit.

Lobelia watched them share their first dance and couldn't help trailing her fingers up and down her side where Bilbo's words ran across her skin, she wasn't sure where hers were on Bilbo but she supposed that didn't matter, she'd given up her right to know the moment she'd refused him.

It wasn't long after the wedding day that she was getting ready to leave, her things packed into a single wagon from the three she had brought, piled with gifts for the family who hadn't come to the wedding, Lobelia thought it generous of Bilbo to send things back to those who hadn't bothered to come or send well wishes.

"All ready?" Bilbo asked as he came over to her.

"Yes." Lobelia told him, eying the group of guards that would be escorting her, "Are you sure they are alright with taking me home, I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience."

"Most of them are going to the Blue Mountains to collect their families, the Shire is on the way." Bilbo explained.

Lobelia nodded, "I have something for you." 

"Oh?" Bilbo said.

Lobelia held out a small box.

Bilbo took it and opened it, starring down at the delicate bracelet.

"I asked one of the craftsmen to make this for me." Lobelia said, "I thought it was only proper if you carried his words."

Bilbo lifted the bracelet from it's pillow, the flowers from his wedding crown circled the outside edge of it and on the inside were the first words that Thorin had spoken to him all the months ago.

Bilbo wrapped Lobelia in a hug, "Thank you."

Lobelia hugged him back, "Be happy, Bilbo."

They pulled apart and Lobelia climbed up onto her wagon and set off towards home, glad that Bilbo had finally found his.

And she couldn't help smiling as she thought about the words Bilbo had said so many years ago.

Who would have thought her own would come true.

'Do you want to be the princess?' Wrapped beautifully along her ribs and somewhere on Bilbo's skin sat the words, 'Why don't you be the princess?'

Maybe he wasn't a princess exactly but close enough.

\---

A/n: just a thing I thought of about Lobelia and Bilbo's rivalry stemming from Lobelia refusing to be Bilbo's Soulmate because he was a Took (because they met when Bilbo was staying with his mother's family and didn't give his last name as Baggins).


End file.
